carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Advocate (1987)
Plot Overview Jason is still irresolute if he should allow Philip to stay at the Colby estate, Frankie is definitively against it. What worries him even more is Jeff's intention to give his shares to Philip. Zach wants to meet Sable, she turns him down. She and Philip remember the past, she tries to find out if he is still in love with Frankie, and Philip notices very well that she wants Jason back. Channing is desperate, she tells Miles about her fear of dying in child birth like her mother, but Miles is not sure if he can ever trust her again. Channing feels guilty, but Miles eventually says he understands her being afraid. Jeff shows Fallon a new house where he wants to live with her and the kids, but she recognizes that this is just another move against Jason and insists that they belong to their family. Sable questions Frankie about a new date for the wedding and about Philip being the reason for postponing it. Jason pretends to try to find a suitable work for Philip at Colby Enterprises. Monica happens to hear her uncle talking in Chinese to somebody on the phone whom he owes two million dollars. He does not recognizes that she understood everything and Monica tells Jason. Both Jason and Miles keep working on Jeff to give another thought about giving his shares to Philip. Finally Jason gets the ultimate confirmation that Hoyt Parker's and Philip's handwritings are the same. Philip is nervous due to his need for money, even more when he is told that he would lose $ 300.000 by selling his Colby Enterprises shares now. He can't believe how lucky he is when Jeff tells him he wants to give him one third of his stock. Jason meets Roger Langdon in Singapore and asks for help, but must find out that his predecessor is still angry about Frankie. Nevertheless Roger gives him a hint where Jason can find Maya Kumara, the ex-mistress of Hoyt Parker, who gives him the final proof that Philip is Hoyt Parker, that he was running guns and that everyone of his business partners thought he was dead. Philip kisses Frankie again, she runs away, frightened by the attraction he still has on her. Bliss asks her mother to deny Kolia’s request to be released from his contract in order to go to New York and to become master of his own dance company. Jeff finds Fallon in her new office she's just rented, they celebrate a new beginning. Adrienne terrorizes Monica with perverted calls in the middle of the night. Monica warns Adrienne about Zach and his offer to help her, Scott witnesses their quarrel and hears that he is Monica’s son. Jason begins feeling that something is wrong between Frankie and him, but she doesn't want to talk about it to him. During a family meeting, Jason confronts Maya Kumara with Philip who identifies him definitively as Hoyt Parker. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Bianca Jagger ... Maya Kumara * David Hedison ... Lord Roger Langdon * Christopher Coffey ... Wesley Arnold * William Bogert ... Harold Jessup * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Arlene Banas ... Sharen * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa ... Mr. Sung Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 16, 1987 to January 23, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; 875 Stone Canyon Road (Bel Air); 8750 Melrose Avenue (West Hollywood). * Deleted scenes: Cash catches Adrienne having lunch with Zach; Sable tells Monica what Arthur Cates said to her about Scott and how invalidating his adoption; Cash blames Adrienne for seeing Zach; Kolya and Bliss talk about wedding plans. Quotes * Francesca Langdon: I know Phillip better than Connie did, and much better than Jeff does. And I know he loves to tear things apart. Maybe he's just no good. * Sable Colby: [on phone] Sorry, I'm busy today for lunch and for dinner and tomorrow in case you were going to ask. Zach Powers: [on other line] Well, you're either very hungry or very angry. Is that the game, Sabella? Trying to make me jealous? * Jason Colby: I flew ten thousand miles right into a brick wall: Hoyt Parker's banker. * Monica Colby: He's diabolical. If you're eating with Zach, you'd better use a long spoon.